Talk:General Discussion/@comment-24431601-20150326021801
Avatar: The Last Timebender (A semi-Canon Soliloquy by Kindred!) (This isn't my best work, but the best I could do on short notice.) The land is dark. The entire world is dark. But what world is this? It's hard to say. A blank, rocky landscape spreads in all directions. A veil of ashen clouds coverst he skies, blocking out the sun - Assuming this world has a sun at all. Apart from the quantum fuzz cells that constantly pollute atoms, there's but one life form on this world. A humanoid figure walks in a straight line, following a false track. His magical cloth robes blow slightly in the faint wind, as does his straw hat. Covering his eyes, it's always been a distinctive feature of the ancient god of time. But nobody knows that this is him, for all of this is covered by a thick, black cloak. Beneath it, it's the perfect image of the god of time. (Note that the audience doesn't know who this is. The way this would all progress, if it were an animation series, we only ever saw Kindred once, as a carving in a tablet, depciting the story of Menal. Only the people who were hard fans of it would remember who it is. Otherwise, they have no idea. But this is not Kindred. He is an imposter. And he knows this. He walks slowly, bearing a katana's sheath in his left hand. And sheathed within it, an ancient sword, Made of the oldest matter, it's a weapon of mass creation. The Sword of Kindred obeys the same master it always has. And yet, this man may be anybody but. The sword knows this is not its master. His heavy breath betrays the one he imitates. But who is he? By a conspiracy of several beings, one of whom was an immensely-powerful mage, each of the planes, in order of youth, formed an avatar of itself. As it turned out, Menal had its own consciousness, as designed by Kindred. The other planes were also given their own consciousness by Teo. Each one created an avatar using its magical energy. Each avatar would take the form of a powerful being from that plane. These avatars would fight, so that the conspirators - A piece of paper and a cleric obsessed with wheels - could see which plane had the strongest energy. Yaucevan spawned an avatar of Atirio. The Overworld, of Nuck Chorris. Xoac Laba, of something different. An android, a humanoid one, with the mind of Codename GENIUS. Upalim, of the long-dead Pisces Derpa. Essalda, Teo. Priatram, of Kazwali, who technically created it. Nardhon of Macraga, Dementia of the Darkness Within. Menal, of the TIme God. And it was the Time God who won. He almost lost to Dementia, but in the end, he is the last survivor. And now, here he is. On an unknown planet, with no purpose, it feels. He stopped. After a few seconds of just standing there, breathing heavily, he collapsed to his knees. Breathing heavily, he spoke to himself between a breath: "I'm done..." "Are... Are you proud of me, father?" He panted for breath, and gazed up at the sky as though expecting an answer. No sound responded but the gust of smoke blowing through them. "You're right." He said, standing up, his knees shaking as he did so. It pained him to stand again. "There's... There's still so much to do." All of a sudden, he lunged forward with his right leg, imagined Kentaro Cokichi standing in front of him, and swung his katana as he unsheathed it with his right hand. The imagnary Kentaro fell into two pieces of faded away. "Haaahh!!!" He exclaimed as he swung. "Yes. Still so much..." his lef hand moved into his cloak, putting the sheath somewhere. Kindred took the katana in both of his hands, gripping steadily. He gazed forward and pointed his sword forward. Then he did a sort of twirling as he walked. Turning his torso 90 degrees as he stepped, his foot turning sideways. THe next step, rotating again, stepping backwards, moving further along. The next step another rotation, and the final step brought him facing the driection he was going again. He did a bit faster. Still slwoly, still steadily, he was spinning as he walked, his arms outstretched, swigning the sword as he walked. Green energy left a a short-lived path of green energy behind the blade is it madecircles through the air, slowly moving forward across the landscape. "Like this, father?" He asked. "You were here to create. But now that something exists, something that threatens all of existence, you've chosen to destroy... Through me. Or am I you? Who am I?!" When exclaiming this question, he swing the blade slightly faster. A semi-circular flare of light green energy flew from his sword. It flew vertically across the landsacape, eventually hitting the clouds. It broke through. The world's sun shone through the single break in the clouds, shining upon the avatar, and illuminating the straight path ahead of him. Kindred sighed and continued spinning down his path. As endless as the spinning of his "father." "Am I you?" He asked as he whirled around. Everything was blurry. "Or am I just an extension of your will? Do I have my own mind? Am I you? Or just... Your mind?" He immediately froze in his spinning. He heard the imaginary metal clang as 3D Painting blocked the strike. Imaginary Painting thrust forward with the other claw. Kindred ducked. He swing aat Painting's legs. He jumped over it. Painting jumped over Kindred, landing behind him. He kicked Kindred over. Kindred lay on his back, Painting withj a foot on his chest, a claw at the Avatar's neck. Painting just gave a low, evil laugh then faded away. Kindred stood back up, brushed the dust off him, and continued. "I must practice for battle" He said. "Painting's minions are growing in number, and he will suffer for what he's done to the multiverse. Kentaro will be destroyed as revenge for your slaughter... ''my ''slaughter?-AAAHHH!" He felt his back break and he collapsed, feeling the kick of an imaginary Kentaro to his spine. Kentaro brought up his sword and took a downward diagonal slash. Kindred riased the sword and blocked. Kindred flickered behind Kentaro and swing his sword. Kentaro spun around, the blade slow-mo cutting paert of his cape. Real speed resumed. Kentaro blocked with his arm, the blade not even cutting the armor. He stabbed forward with the sword. Kindred screamed as it stabbed into his stomach. Blood gushed from him. He fell to his knees again, coughing up blood on the ground. Kentaro sheathed his greatsword into the sheath on his back, tunred around, and walked further down Kindred's path. Both Kentaro and the blood, and the wound, faded away. The feeling of pain did not. He groaned, stood up, and continued to spin down the path. "They will pay for this!" He said to himself. "Existence is at stake and you've come back! I don't know if I'm truly you, my father, but I know you're helping me. And we shall defeat them. We shall undo the mistakes! We shall BANISH ALL EVIL!" With that, Kindred leapt into the air, flying up into the sky, spinning very rapidly as he flew upwards, a tornado of fire following him as he plunged upwards, into the black sky. He left the planet, and entered history.